Atando cabos
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Solo tenía que ir enlazando los hilos uno a uno para encontrar la respuesta. Continuación del capítulo 272 del manga.


Skip Beat no me pertenece. Este fic es solo es un pequeño oasis y teoría –probablemente no acertada-, además de que estoy casi segura de que solo las voy a revolver más de lo que ya están con los títulos de los últimos capítulos.

**Atando cabos**

—¿Kotonami-san? —preguntó Ren confundido, al ver la actitud de aquella chica. No es como si nunca hubiera hablado con ella, era la amiga de Kyoko después de todo, pero era demasiado extraño que ella hiciera algo así.

—Tsuruga-san…necesito explicaciones.

—¿Explicaciones? —Ren intentó guardar compostura, pero realmente necesitaba ir detrás de Kyoko, eso era lo importante en ese momento.

—Sí, y no voy a permitir que vaya detrás de Kyoko si no me las da.

Ren frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía un poco más porqué esa persona era amiga de Kyoko, pero a la vez no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría allí.

—Kotonami-san, ¿qué ocurre? —intervino Yashiro, al notar que su representado necesitaba ayuda.

—Ya les dije, denme las explicaciones que necesito y tal vez los deje ir detrás de Kyoko.

Ren suspiró intentando ocultar su frustración.

—¿Qué clase de explicaciones necesitas, Kotonami-san?

—Quiero que me responda algunas preguntas.

—¿Si te las respondo, dejarás que vaya por Mogami-san?

—Depende de lo que responda.

—Está bien—aceptó sin más remedio—, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Qué relación tiene con Morizumi Kimiko?

—¿Con Kimiko-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Solo responda.

Yashiro quién escuchaba todo, comprendió un poco de lo que hablaba Kotonami-san al mencionar a Kimiko, suponía que todo estaba entrelazado.

—Kimiko-san solo es una compañera de trabajo y nada más.

Kanae miró al actor a los ojos. Realmente parecía que hablaba con la verdad.

—¿Y Kusunoki Kana?

—Si lo mencionas por la foto que seguro todos ya vieron, es un total malentendido, Kana-san fue quien me besó, probablemente todo estaba planeado, ya que es un poco raro que alguien haya logrado tomar precisamente esa foto. Ella también es una simple compañera de trabajo, pero ahora todos creen que salgo con ella, incluida Mogami-san, por eso quiero aclararle que no es así.

—Demasiado tarde, Kyoko cree que es un simio de la cintura para abajo como todos los hombres.

Ren iba a protestar ante esa información, pero Kanae no lo dejó.

—¿Entonces quién es la chica cuatro años menor que usted y estudiante de preparatoria de la que está enamorado?

Ren se quedó literalmente en blanco. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

—¿De qué hablas? —intervino Yashiro.

—Ya les dije, quiero saber quién es la chica cuatro años menor que usted, que aún está en preparatoria de la que está enamorado.

—Kotonami-san, ¿cómo sabes eso? Eso solo se lo he dicho a Bo. ¿Tú eres Bo?

—¿Bo? ¿De qué habla?

Kanae había adquirido un poco más de información. La información de la chica de la que Tsuruga estaba enamorado, no se lo había dicho a Kyoko, sino a Bo, aunque básicamente sí se lo había dicho a Kyoko, pero él no sabía que Kyoko era Bo.

—Bien, ya tengo la información que quería, eso es todo—Kanae satisfecha se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Tsuruga Ren.

—Tente komai.

Ella simplemente frunció el ceño sin entender por qué decía eso ahora y siguió su camino.

—No es ella…Kotonami-san no es Bo…

—No estoy entendiendo nada, Ren—se quejaba Yashiro.

—Esa información de la chica de la que estoy enamorado solo lo sabe Bo, el pollo, pero si Kotonami-san fuera el pollo, se hubiera echado a reír cuando le dijera tente komai y no lo hizo, pero y entonces ¿cómo lo sabe?

.

—Eres una inútil, Kyoko—se repetía Kotonami al ir detrás de su amiga—cuatro años menor que Tsuruga Ren, estudiante de preparatoria, ¿quién más podría ser?

La actriz suspiró antes de entrar a la sección Love me dónde suponía estaba su amiga.

—Mouko-san—gritó ella asustada al verla entrar.

—Bien Kyoko, ahora habla—exigió.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué? —preguntaba confundida.

—Ya comprendiste que Tsuruga Ren no ama a Kimiko, y ahora crees que con la chica con la que sale es Kana, pero no concuerda con la descripción que él mismo te tiene dicho.

Kyoko asintió aún confundida.

—Al parecer no es Kimiko, pero no entiendo porqué la define de esa manera cuando Kana no es para nada 4 años menor que él, ni una estudiante de preparatoria.

—¿No crees que todo es un malentendido? Estás en una situación parecida con una foto comprometedora, pero con un significado diferente.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Él parecía que te quería explicar algo, pero ¿por qué saliste huyendo de esa manera?

Kyoko se quedó callada. No quería confesar cuál era su mayor angustia. Desde que el presidente habló con ella, se dio cuenta que nunca podría felicitarlo con una sonrisa y en esos momentos ni siquiera tenía la capacidad para intentar actuarlo. No lo soportaría. No quería que Tsuruga Ren le dijera que planeaba casarse con otra persona.

—Kyoko, habla—presionó Kanae.

Sin poder contener más todos esos sentimientos acumulados que tenía, empezaron a salir lentamente unas cuántas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—No puedo, no quiero que él me diga que se va a casar con alguien, no puedo felicitarlo con una sonrisa, es bueno saber que no ama a alguien como Kimiko, pero aún así, con el simple hecho de saber que él ama a alguien, duele. Yo ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero todo estaba bien si él no podía acercarse a ella, soy egoísta, lo sé, soy una estúpida también, dije que nunca me volvería a pasar esto y volví a caer en lo mismo y ahora es incluso peor, es diferente a cuando pasó con Sho, me siento mucho peor.

Mouko-san quedó sorprendida desde el momento en el que comenzó a llorar, pero lo disimuló y la escuchó atentamente. Ya suponía que Kyoko estaba enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, pero que ella le confesara la magnitud de sus sentimientos por él, era diferente.

—Responde honestamente a esto, Kyoko, ¿estás enamorada de Tsuruga Ren?

Su amiga solo la miró angustiada y llorando aún más fuerte, abrazó a su amiga por el cuello.

—Lo amo como no tienes idea…

Mouko-san odiaba el contacto físico y muestras de afecto tan cursis como esa, pero comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando, le devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvo llorando entre sus brazos unos minutos, hasta que se calmó.

—¿Estás mejor ahora? —le preguntó cuando la soltó.

—Un poco, gracias Mouko-san.

—Así que la razón por la que no puedes estar cerca de Tsuruga Ren y huyes de él, es porque no quieres escuchar que él te diga que planea casarse con Kana.

Kyoko asintió y Kanae suspiró con frustración.

—Antes que nada, creo que exageras, no sabes aún si en verdad está saliendo con Kana y tú ya crees que se van a casar.

—Todo es culpa del presidente, si él no me hubiera preguntado sí sería capaz de felicitarlo cuando eso ocurriera, no tendría esa idea en mi cabeza.

—¿Dijiste Presidente? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Y yo no lo sabía? —Mouko-san comenzaba a quejarse.

—¡Yo no se lo dije! —se defendió Kyoko—él se dio cuenta por sí mismo.

—¿Te hizo confesar?

—En realidad me tiró la cuestión de un solo golpe. No fue nada suave.

—Bien. Pero y entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?

—Nada, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Estás consciente que tienes que hablar con él en algún punto?

—Me niego.

Kanae volvió a suspirar.

—¿No te haré cambiar de opinión, verdad?

.

Cuando Kotonami-san salió de la sección Love me y caminaba hacia la salida del edificio, se encontró con su jefe.

Lo miró interrogante y Lory siendo como es comprendió que necesitaba algo.

—Usted lo sabe—sentenció la chica, haciendo que su jefe frunciera el ceño—usted sabe lo que pasa en verdad entre esos dos.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Mogami-kun y Ren?

Ella asintió y sin perder tiempo, Lory la llevó a su oficina.

—No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho.

—No me lo dijo hasta que la obligué, yo lo descubrí sola.

—¿No crees que es interesante?

—¿Interesante? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—están envueltos en una serie de malentendidos y Kyoko ni siquiera puede estar cerca de él.

—Mogami-kun ha de estar decepcionada de Ren, pero supongo que no puede acercarse a él por otra cosa.

—Y eso es culpa de usted.

—¿Mía? ¿No me digas que es por lo que le pregunte cuando descubrí su secreto?

—Por eso mismo.

Lory rio divertido por unos momentos antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

—Esos dos se aman de la misma manera, pero están tan dañados que no se dan cuenta que su amor es totalmente correspondido.

—Lo que se me hace extraño es que, aunque usted sabe todo, no ha intervenido.

—Quiero que ellos creen su propia historia de amor, les ayudará a crecer profesionalmente también.

—Pues no sé usted, pero yo voy a hacer algo para que aclaren el malentendido.

—¿No los vas a obligar a declararse?

—No, creo que usted tiene razón, pero no me gusta ver a Kyoko sufrir, así que por lo menos haré que hablen.

—Si es así, entonces te apoyo.

.

—Mogami-san es Bo—le explicaba Ren a Yashiro al día siguiente—estoy seguro, es por eso que Kotonami-san sabe sobre ese tema. Entonces, Mogami-san basada en esa definición de la chica que me gusta, creyó que hablaba de Kimiko, pero ahora, al ver lo de la fotografía se confundió, ya que Kana no es menor que yo ni es una estudiante.

—Pero eso no explica porqué huye así de ti.

—Recuerda lo que dijo el presidente Lory y Kotonami-san, cree que soy como cualquier hombre y está decepcionada.

Ren no pudo seguir explicando su teoría porque recibió una llamada de su jefe.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—No, pero….

—¿Y qué esperas? Ve a buscarla, debe estar en la sección Love me.

—¿Usted cree que esté ahí?

—Estoy seguro, la vi entrar con Kotonami-san.

Ren colgó la llamada enseguida y se apresuró a llegar a la sección Love me, donde encontró a la amiga de Kyoko, saliendo de allí. Ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Si va a hablar, hágalo ya, ella está adentro.

Y dicho esto, se fue de allí.

Ren tomó aire profundamente dándose valor para entrar.

—Buena suerte, Ren—le deseo su mánager.

Una vez que Ren cerró la puerta de detrás de él, Yashiro aún fuera de la habitación, se sorprendió al ver como aparecían de la nada el presidente Lory y Kotonami-san.

—¿Pero qué?

—Shhhhh, queremos escuchar—lo callaron los dos.

Dentro de ese lugar, Kyoko quien guardaba sus cosas, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Mouko-san, ¿se te olvido algo?

Kyoko se quedó con la boca abierta, al notar de que la persona que había entrado no era su amiga, sino la persona a la que menos podía ver en esos momentos.

—Lo siento Mogami-san, soy yo.

La chica se quedó en su lugar de pie, sin saber qué decir, solo mirándolo. ¿Debía huir? No podía, él estaba más cerca de la puerta que ella. ¿Debía callar y escucharlo? Pero no quería escuchar esa frase que le rompería el corazón. Tal vez, solo debía crear una excusa para que la dejara ir, pero ¿cuál?

—Mogami-san, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Ok, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. ¿Decirle qué?

—¿Perdón? ¿De qué habla?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Bo?

Kyoko se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo. Ese era el plan de Ren, tirarle encima la cuestión de Bo, para que ella lo escuchara y así aclararle todo el asunto de Kana, aunque debía ser discreto al respecto.

—Realmente lo supe sin querer, pero por eso mismo debes saber que no estoy para nada interesado en Kana. Ella fue quien me besó, yo había salido a beber un poco con Kijima y me tomó con la guardia baja, pero Yashiro y yo creemos que todo fue planeado, ya que es muy extraño que alguien haya tomado precisamente esa foto. Mogami-san, también me disculpo por todo lo que te dije anteriormente, sabes que no me gusta la forma en la que Fuwa te trató en el pasado, pero debes tener una buena razón para tener con él la relación que llevas actualmente. Perdóname por haberme enojado contigo, no sé qué me pasó.

Kyoko quien lo veía sorprendida desde que le dijo lo de Bo, relajó la mirada al escucharlo. No era Kana, entonces ¿sí era Kimiko? Solo un poco menos angustiada, suspiró para contestarle.

—Siento mucho no haberle dicho que yo era Bo, pero en ese entonces, no creí que usted aceptara un consejo de mí, así que me acerqué a hablar con usted con el disfraz. También yo me disculpo por haber actuado de esa manera ese día, usted solo estaba preocupado por mí, lo hacía por mi bien.

—Entonces, ¿estamos a mano? —le sonrió Ren, tendiéndole una mano.

Kyoko lo miró a los ojos un instante, antes de aceptar el apretón de manos.

—De acuerdo. Estamos a mano.

Una vez que se soltaron, Ren fue quien suspiró.

—Me alegra haber aclarado las cosas contigo, Mogami-san. No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo.

Kyoko estaba un poco satisfecha con los resultados, pero sabía que su sempai probablemente tocaría el tema sensible. Si sabía que ella era Bo, podría hablarle sobre esa chica, así que lo mejor era huir disimuladamente. Mientras su sempai hablaba, fingía prestarle atención, hasta que llegó junto a él.

—Yo no estaba realmente molesta con usted Tsuruga-san, pero ¿qué le parece si mejor salimos de aquí?

Ren frunció un poco en ceño ante la urgencia de salir de allí que presentó, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Kyoko se dirigió a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla, notó que estaba cerrada con seguro.

—¿Le puso llave a la puerta? —preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice tal cosa.

Por la expresión de desconcierto de su sempai, Kyoko estaba segura de que hablaba en serio.

—Entonces, creo que la puerta se atoró.

—Permíteme.

Ren intentó también abrirla, sin éxito alguno.

—Es cierto, probablemente sí está atorada.

Kyoko comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, en verdad necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Comenzó a forcejear con la puerta, ante la mirada atónita de Ren.

—Mogami-san, ¿cuál es la prisa? ¿tienes algo importante qué hacer? Podemos llamar a alguien para que nos ayude y ya.

Kyoko no le contestaba ni lo miraba, pero con ello solo lograba que Ren se extrañara más de su actitud. Había estado llena de mil emociones negativas por un par de días, no estaba en condiciones para esa situación.

—Es como si quisieras seguir huyendo de mí—escuchó que el actor diga de repente—es todo muy extraño, tu amiga Kotonami-san me preguntó si la chica que me interesa es Kimiko, cuando le dije que no, me preguntó si era Kana y volví a negarlo, yo tenía miedo de que pensaras que era como todos los hombres que caen hechizados bajo un cuerpo espectacular, pero luego tu amiga me preguntó, quien era la chica cuatro años menor que yo de la que estaba enamorado y la verdad no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué evitó que yo fuera detrás de ti y me preguntó todo eso? Pensé al principio que era porque como tú eras Bo, estabas confundida sobre la identidad de esa persona, pero ¿tanto como para huir así de mi en dos ocasiones, y que incluso ahora quieras salir huyendo?

Kyoko entendió en ese momento que su sempai sabía que era Bo por un comentario de su amiga, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, tenía que huir antes de que siguiera indagando, tomó su teléfono con la intención de hablarle a cualquier persona que la sacara de ahí, pero un dejavú cruzó su cabeza, con lo que ocurrió enseguida. Ren a sus espaldas, le quitó el teléfono de su mano. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada de total sorpresa y notó como él guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Definitivamente ahí no podría quitárselo, aunque por lo menos no lo lanzó por los aires.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Puedes explicarme?

Ya no lo soportaría ni un segundo más. Su sempai la tenía entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—_Actúa Kyoko, actúa. Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero sal de ésta_—se dijo a sí misma antes de suspirar y abrir la boca.

—Lo siento Tsuruga-san, creo que estoy un poco estresada, perdón por actuar así, yo solo necesito…

Kyoko tomó aire desesperadamente. Las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos. ¡Eso no podía pasar! ¡No ahora, no frente a él! Pero, sin poder remediarlo sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse lentamente. Ren se asustó al verla llorar de repente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás enferma?

Ella negó.

—Solo soy una tonta.

—¿Qué?

Ren la miraba impresionado y totalmente desesperado. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía ni idea, así como tampoco sabía porqué se había puesto a llorar tan de repente.

Kyoko evitaba mirarlo e intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas, pero las traicioneras seguían saliendo y saliendo.

Ren suspiró.

—En verdad no entiendo. ¿Qué te ocurre? Primero nos peleamos, luego huyes de mi en dos ocasiones, tu amiga me pregunta cosas que no entiendo sobre otras chicas, me doy cuenta de que tú eres Bo y ya que arreglamos todo te pones a llorar. ¿Qué relación tiene todo eso?

Kyoko volvió a prestarle atención a la puerta, su sempai era lento en esos temas, pero también era inteligente. Debía salir de allí. ¡Ya!

Una idea loca le pasó por la cabeza a Ren.

—_Todo eso tendría sentido si estuviera celosa de Kimiko y Kana—_pensó irónicamente_—, por eso Kotonami-san me preguntó sobre ellas y no me dejó ir tras su amiga, la cual huía porque no quería confirmar mi relación con otra chica, pero eso solo sería cierto si ella…_

—Es como si estuvieras enamorada de mi—susurró sin poder creérselo, cosa que Kyoko escuchó y comenzó a golpear la puerta con aún más desesperación—¿Es eso? ¿Estoy en lo cierto? No actuarías de esa manera si no hubiera dado en el clavo.

Kyoko se calmó. Era mujer muerta.

Ren sonreía con esperanza. Si eso era cierto necesitaba saberlo.

—Mogami-san, mírame—como Ren sabía que no iba a obedecer, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Ella seguía llorando un poco, pero ahora su mirada era de pánico total y si el secreto de una miembro de Love me, especialmente la número 1, fuera descubierto y ese fuera que estaba enamorada de su sempai, definitivamente pondría esa cara. ¡Todo era cierto! ¡Esa era la respuesta! ¡Dios, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! Mogami Kyoko estaba enamorada de él y el amor era mutuo.

Ren suspiró con un poco de impaciencia y anticipación. Ahora que ya sabía todo, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—Sabes Mogami-san, no puedo creer que, siendo Bo, no te hayas percatado que la chica de preparatoria, cuatro años menor que yo eras tú.

Y dicho esto, la sujetó con una mano de la cintura y con la otra el brazo que aún sujetaba firmemente, para acercarse rápidamente a ella y besarla. Kyoko se sorprendió tanto que, al intentar dar un paso hacia atrás, se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta, aunque, de todas formas, no hubiera logrado escapar, porque su sempai la tenía acorralada.

Ren no cerró los ojos, la miraba fijamente, dado que ella tampoco podía cerrarlos, solo podía ver que tan cerca tenía a su sempai de ella. El actor quería transmitirle todo con ese beso y con esa mirada, así que no la soltó pronto, solo tuvo que hacerlo cuando notó que Kyoko empezaba a ponerse más roja y sentía como comenzaba a resbalarse un poco de sus brazos.

Aún cerca de ella, no pudo evitar soltar otro coqueteo.

—Debería tomarte la palabra y considerar que ya estás en edad legal para casarte.

Aún cuando Ren la seguía sosteniendo, al escucharlo decir eso, terminó por caer al suelo. El actor intentó sostenerla, pero fue demasiado rápido, por lo que solo pudo sentarse frente a ella con una expresión de satisfacción y diversión en el rostro.

Afuera de la habitación, los tres espías quienes habían puesto llave a la puerta seguían intentando escuchar.

—¿Qué fue ese golpe?

—No sé, pero ya no se escucha nada.

—¿Les habrá pasado algo?

—Voy a abrir—indicó Kanae.

—¡Espera un poco! —intentó evitarlo el presidente Lory, pero Kanae ya había abierto ligeramente la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Kyoko, quien estaba en el suelo, frente a la puerta y Tsuruga sentado frente a ella.

—¿Kyoko?

La chica al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y al notar la puerta abierta, no dudó ni un segundo en tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de allí.

—Ella huyó de nuevo—le dijo Yashiro a Ren.

—¿No se suponía que hablarías con ella? —reclamó Kanae.

—Explícanos que pasó, jovencito—exigió su jefe.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿estaban espiando o qué? Solo recuerdo haber dejado a mi mánager fuera de la habitación, ¿de dónde salieron ustedes dos? —preguntó sonriendo.

El par se miró entre sí sin saber si confesar o no.

—Te juro que yo no sabía nada Ren, ellos de repente aparecieron y dijeron que me callara—Yashiro sabía bien cuanto miedo daba Ren en ocasiones, así que no se arriesgaría a que se enojara.

Sin embargo, el actor no se mostró enojado ni nada por el estilo, al contrario de ello rio un poco.

—Eso no importa. Además, tiene que volver a mí en algún momento, tengo su celular—el actor sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se los enseñó.

—¿Su celular? ¿Por qué tienes su celular? —le preguntó Lory.

—Digamos que solo la hice tener un pequeño dejavú.

Las tres personas presentes no tenían ni idea de que hablaba y mucho menos de lo que allí había sucedido, sin embargo, la cara de felicidad de Ren los dejaba aún más intrigados al respecto.


End file.
